


Friendly Neighborhood Rival Teachers

by sunriseandsunshine



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: ;))))), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Teacher AU, if u know what i mean lol, the students r basically us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunriseandsunshine/pseuds/sunriseandsunshine
Summary: Their rivalry had been going on for such a long time, he can barely remember when the two wouldn’t constantly bicker during meetings or in the breakroom or in the halls, any time they were near each other.Ryan and Shane are both teachers. Ryan, an English teacher, and Shane, a physics teacher. They had started the same year, and ever since then have not stopped arguing. Students begin to notice, and make comments. They begin to reevaluate their feelings for each other, soon realizing maybe it wasn't always just innocent, friendly banter.





	1. Is It Flirting?

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by some dumb tumblr post that made me laugh lol. hope u guys like this story. 
> 
> was in the mood to write some gae ass fanfic bc its fkn PRIDE MONTH FUCKERSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

Shane had a habit of grading tests quickly. He knew his students stressed over his grades, they were AP students after all. The least he could do was get papers back to them as soon as possible. Usually the class after they were handed in, but that short, ghost believing, all the kids love me Bergara had really pissed him off today. 

Ryan stared at him as he entered the classroom, tests in hand. “Sadie, here’s your test. Good job.”

“Mr. Madej? I’m in the middle of a lesson, can’t it wait?” 

Shane smirked. “Oh Mr. Bergara, my kids stressed over this test for weeks. Don’t you think I should get their grades to them as soon as possible?” 

“Yes but, during my lecture?” Ryan tried to reason.  
He handed a test to one of his students. “I’ll be quiet as a mouse, you won’t even know I’m here.” 

“You best be quick, you self-proclaimed rodent,” Ryan said. 

He continued to pass back papers until he was all done. As he left, he caught Ryan’s eye and gave him a wink. His only response was to shake his head. 

Their rivalry had been going on for such a long time, he can barely remember when the two wouldn’t constantly bicker during meetings or in the breakroom or in the halls, any time they were near each other. The pair were the youngest teachers in the building it seemed, started the same year and were only 4 years apart in age, it seemed as though they should be best-work-friends.  
That never did happen though, instead they disliked each other almost immediately. 

From their shared first day to present, they hadn’t stopped arguing. Mostly about dumb, meaningless things. Like ghosts. At the end of their first year they tried to reason with each other, even going as far as to pledge to be nicer the following year. The second they stepped in the building the second year, that all went out the window. 

They somehow fought even more that next year, and had a lot of fun during the Christmas season. 

Shane had gotten his girlfriend to paint a picture of Ryan as Pattington for a present, hoping his fear of bears would make him hate it. Instead Ryan loved it, apparently he adored the talking bear. Weird guy. 

Ryan had gotten Shane a coffee mug that said “World’s worst teacher,” that he now uses everyday, wearing the title with pride. Even making it a point to clink mugs with Ryan whenever he can.  
Their constant bickering had become normal, to the point where if Ryan wasn’t there he noticed almost immediately. He usually pulled in at the same time as him, so they spent the whole walk to their classrooms bantering back and forth about God knows what. 

It was so frequent that most students had taken notice. Some called it cute. Cute. A girl in his 4th period class went as far as to call it flirting. “I mean they flirt every day, and have the 3 years I’ve been in high school.” 

“I know they should just bang already,” Her friend said, nonchalant. 

Shane coughed to alert the girls of his presence. They blushed and went back to working on the packet he had assigned them. He had never thought of Ryan in that way, and he’s sure that Ryan’s never felt that way about him. They were just--Ryan and Shane. Nothing more, nothing less. 

Lunch time came around soon after. Shane spotted him and walked over to sit with him. “Hey there, Little Guy.” 

“Shane,” He said, not amused by the nickname.

“How’s it going?” 

“It’s uh, it’s going.” Ryan pulled out his water bottle. “Anything interesting happen in your classes today?” 

“Some girls said we should ‘just bang already’” One of the other teachers started laughing. 

“You guys, everyone thinks that. Surprised you just now realized that even the students think that,” Elizabeth, the math teacher, said chuckling. 

“We--No--I,” Ryan sputtered. 

“No homo, let’s do it, Ry.” Shane winked. 

He knew exactly what type of reaction that would get out of Ryan. He spit out his water, blushed red in the face and tried to come up with a witty retort. One that never came. The laughter continued. “Shane Alexander Madej, I hate you. I hate you so much,” Was what he managed. 

“Awe look at that, Lizzie, he’s blushing,” Shane said. 

Elizabeth chuckled at the pair and headed out. “You, you are the worst person in this school. Neigh-on this planet.” 

“Love you too.” Shane left the breakroom, blowing him a kiss. 

The school day was almost over by the time he saw Ryan again. The staff bathroom was almost always empty but today he walked in while Ryan was washing his hands. Shane snickered, “Perfect opportunity for a quickie, don’t you think?” 

“Shut up, Shane,” Ryan said looking down at his feet, shifting his weight from one side to the other as he stood in front of him, paper towel in hand and gave Shane a small smile before leaving.

They walked out together like always, as there classrooms were next to each other and it just so happened they left at the same time. It was their routine. He had never thought about it until today. Walking to his car, arguing with Ryan like usual, that for two people who hate each other they sure do spend a lot of time together. 

Maybe those students were right. Or, more likely, they were horny teeangers who wanted drama in the form of a romance between their English teacher and physics teacher because they were the only young teachers at the school and it was an easy pairing. He had done it. Shane had cracked the case wide open. There wasn’t anything else to it, was there?


	2. liquid courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ryan goes to the bar w a few friends, shane shows up. they hang out and ryan start to realize his feelings.

After the day he had, he was grateful to receive a text from Jen, asking if he wanted to go out to the bar with her, Andrew and Steven. He accepted, without much convincing on her part. 

The bar was a smaller joint downtown, not far from the school. It had karaoke, a hot bartender and amazing beer on tap. It smelled of peanuts and leather, blended with the scent of the drinks. He liked it. The whole atmosphere of the place: the music softly playing, the baseball game on the TV, were enough to make him want to live in that moment forever. 

He glanced around the room until he spotted Jen and Andrew at one of the hightops, beer in hand, watching the game on the large flatscreen that was secured to the wall. “Hey, Jen. Andrew.” 

Andrew gave him a warm smile. “Hey, Ryan. It’s been a while, how are you?” 

“I’m decent, works been killer. If you think midterms sucked as a student, multiply that by like 100. That’s my pain,” Ryan said, accepting a beer from Steven who had wandered back to the table. 

“I thought your pain was that hot Madej guy,” Jen giggled. 

Steven laughed along with Jen. “How long have you too been flirting anyways? 3 whole fucking years.” 

“We are not flirting! It is just friendly banter at most. That’s exactly what a girl in Shane’s class said today. Have you been conspiring with the teens, Lim?” 

“Speak of the demon,” Andrew said, pointing to the doorway that Shane now stood in. 

“My fucking--” “Shane! Over here!” Jen waved her arms to get his attention. 

Ryan cursed her out under his breath as he came over to the table. Instead of his usual teacher attire, which consisted of a lab coat and khakis, he was wearing tight jeans that hugged everything and a short sleeve shirt that showed off his arms. Ryan had never seen him look so good. 

He had always assumed, like most science teachers, the guy was just scrawny and awkwardly tall but no, just his luck, he had nice arms. The kind of arms you want to run your hands along, he forced that thought out his mind real quick. “Uh, hey, Ryan, and, uh,” Shane said. 

“I’m Jen,” She pointed across the table to his other two friends.”Steven and that’s Andrew.” 

He shook their hands, as if it were a business meeting or something of that sort. “I’m guessing Ryan’s said things about me.” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Just a few,” Steven said. 

Shane nodded, and sat next to Jen, who was now in the middle of the two. She offered to go get him a beer, dragging Steven and Andrew with her. Ryan’s heart began to pound against his ribcage, he prayed that the sound of the bar would mask the thumping in his chest. 

“My friends made almost the same comment as that girl,” Ryan said. 

Shane smirked. “Maybe it’s a sign?” 

“A sign of what?” 

“A sign we should do it.” 

Ryan snorted, “Shut up, Shane.” 

The air around the two was light and breezy, no workplace angst or drama. No teenage hormones. Just adults, talking about adult things. Like taxes. Beer. Sex. 

Ryan took a long sip of his beer. “Maybe we should try the whole,” He gestured with his hands, “friendship thing. Again, I mean.” 

Steven, Jen and Andrew were still at the bar. Chatting up the previously mentioned hot bartender, even though Jen was gayer than a rainbow and the other two had some weird, friends with benefits thing going on. Steven shot him a thumbs up.

“Ok. Let’s do it,” Shane said, a giant smile plastered on his face. 

When the trio returned with four beers, Ryan and Shane clinked bottles. “To friendship,” Ryan cheered. 

“To friendship,” Shane echoed. 

After a few dozen shots, 2 more beers and only one measly glass of water, the group was drunk. Stumbling over to the pool table, dragging Shane, Ryan racked up the balls. “It’s not a good fuckin’ night until you play pool, you hear me, white boy?” 

“I hear ya’, Bergara,” Shane said, giggling. 

The pool game was messy, and Ryan is convinced they hit the 8ball in on the first turn, but none of that mattered. All that mattered was that he was having a good time with Shane Madej, a man he’s hated more than people that still say yolo in 2019 and Trump combined. Suddenly they were old pals, sharing a beer and playing a game of pool whilst exchanging funny anecdotes. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he checked it for the first time that night, glancing at the time which simply said “3:08 AM,” he grabbed Shane’s shoulders and shook him. “Dude, we have school tomorrow.” 

“I’ll just show a Bill Nye video.” 

“To your AP physics kids?” Ryan questioned. 

“Dude they eat that shit up, they all fuckin’ chant Bill like he’s Cthulu,” Shane said stumbling over to the table. 

Ryan giggled drunkenly, “Note to self: your kids are all in a Bill Nye cult.” 

A comfortable silence fell over the two, the other three had left about 2 hours ago but they paid no attention. They just nursed what they had left of their beers at the table. It was mostly quiet, as most sane bar patrons had left, save the TV now playing a different game and the music still playing. Silence let him think. 

Ryan had thought that these weird feelings and other  _ things  _ were due to the comments from both the girls and his friends, but after spending this night with Shane. He was beginning to think otherwise. 

“Hey, it’s late we should probably head out. I’m gonna call a Lyft, if you want me to call you one. Or you can ride with me?” Ryan said. 

Shane patted his thigh, sending electricity through his body. “I can call my own, but thanks, Ry.” 

He used to hate that nickname. Especially when Shane and his little rodent face would say it. Now it sent butterflies straight to his stomach, where they were currently fluttering around while they waited out in the cool air. A contrast to the hot, somewhat stuffy, bar they had just spent hours in. The breeze felt nice on his face. Refreshing. 

“So,” Shane spoke, “why do you hate me so much?” 

Ryan shook his head. “I don’t  _ hate  _ you, that’s too strong a word. You just get under my skin. We’re just so--different.” 

“Yeah, that’s fair.” 

Ryan’s Lyft pulled up. “This is me, see you tomorrow, big guy,” he said. 

Shane gave him a friendly smile, “Bye, Ryan.” 

He almost didn’t want to leave. He had this weird urge to jump out of the car and into Shane’s arms, he didn’t know where it came from. Sure, tonight was fun and sure, he had never seen this side of Shane. The side he didn’t want to strangle anytime he spoke. He was confused. Yup. It was just confusion, and maybe a product of his 6 months dry spell since he and Marielle broke up. And alcohol. Always blame the alcohol. 

Shane was tolerable, and kind of hot, and he was drunk and horny and confused. It blended nicely to create the perfect shitstorm. It was going to make his day tomorrow suck, he knew that. He felt the hangover already. 


	3. Let's Get Cozy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two begin a friendship.   
> A thunderstorms forces everyone inside, even after the school day ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for how long this took, first i had laptop issues and then i went on vacation and then came back and had some more laptop issues. luckily i spent this whole week editing and writing soooooooo i should have some stuff. i got a new laptop too lol.

Shane’s head pounded as he blindly walked to his bathroom to grab a couple advils. Drinking the night before school was rough when he was a teen, but it was even rougher as a 32 year old. His kids went crazy when he told the lesson plan for today, said they would watch a Bill Nye video, then do a game of kahoot. 

Ryan didn’t look any better. As he walked past him in the hall he gave him a nod. He noticed that although his eyes had big bags under them and his hair wasn’t in it’s usual gel’d state, he still looked really good. His shirt clung to his arms and hugged him in all the right areas.

During one of the passing periods he walked to Ryan’s room. “Hey, friend?” Testing the label. 

Ryan side eyed him. “Hey, Mr. Madej.” 

“Hey, um, I’m going to Starbucks on my lunch break, I figured I would get you a coffee.”

“You don’t have to.” 

“I want to,” Shane assured him. 

“Cinnamon frappuccino. But I’m paying you back as soon as I can.” 

“I know how you can pay me back,” Shane smirked, “meet me in the staff bathroom in 10.” 

Ryan shook his head laughing, “Idiot.” 

“Taking that as a compliment.”  
He gave Ryan one last look before heading back to his classroom. All his kids were sitting, talking quietly amongst themselves. He let them talk for a few more minutes, smiling to himself. He wasn’t sure what exactly it was about Ryan that made him so, so--indescribable. 

Shane offered to play a Bill Nye video on while he graded some papers, and the kids reviewed. His kids happily agreed. He’s still unsure about why the students worship that bowtie wearing scientist so much. 

As he started walking to his car in the staff lot, he spotted Ryan doing the same thing. He gave him a wave, and Ryan acknowledged him with a nod. He grabbed something from his car and started walking in Shane’s direction. In that moment, his brain short circuited. 

He had never noticed how good he looked in those buttons downs with tight trousers. Never paid his style any attention, but now, while he was walking with such confidence, that’s all he could focus on. He gulped. 

Ryan handed him a ten dollar bill, “Venti.” 

“Hey, um, do you--sorry, do you want to come with me?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

Those two words were enough to make his heart flutter. He told his brain to stop it. He had never had these feelings before, maybe once or twice when they first met. Before they started hating each other. Before they knew each other’s names. When it was simple, and easy. 

I mean, sure, he had heard his students whisper about how hot Mr. Bergara was, but he ignored it, sometimes even called it inappropriate. Stating that he had a girlfriend, first off, and he was much older than them. Even gave a girl a detention when she wouldn’t stop. He never even thought twice about the comments. Why would he?

It had started to rain pretty heavily as they pulled out of the school. A comfortable silence between the two, their arms touching on the rest in between them. Neither mentioned that. Shane broke the silence right before they pulled into the drive thru, “You want anything to eat?” 

“We have twenty minutes left of break if you want to just grab Panera instead of paying for this overpriced stuff. I’ll pay,” Ryan offered. 

“I haven’t been there in forever, let’s do it. I can pay for my own food there though.” 

“No it’s my treat, I insist.” 

“Oh you insist, huh?” He turned his head to face him. 

His breath hitched when he noticed how close they now were. Ryan gave him a shy smile, “Yeah I do, Big guy. Now order.” 

Shane pulled up to the window, trying his best not to stumble over his words. He always had an issue with ordering for other people, and the exchange he had just seconds ago had riled him up as well. Not a great combination. 

Ryan didn’t say anything as they got their drinks, just a thank you when Shane handed him a straw. The silence was less comfortable this time, it was thick with tension. He could barely breathe. He forced himself to slow down his breathing, and focus on anything else but Ryan. Ryan and his stupid face, and arms, and voice, and well, everything. Stupid.

This crush he had developed on Ryan would fade soon enough. He hoped, at least. The second they had one of their usual arguments he’s once again realize why he didn’t like him, why they hadn’t been friends since they started. A part of him didn’t want that to happen. 

Shane tried whatever he could to get over Ryan, but they were becoming friends and he didn’t want to mess that up. He liked Ryan, and had to live with that. He tried everything he could think of. He pointed out every flaw he had, physically and personality wise, but just ended up liking all of those “flaws” instead. It seemed, at least to Shane, that Ryan was perfect. Even his flaws seemed to perfectly accompany Shane’s. They fit together nicely, he finally admitted. He hated that. 

All he did know was that Ryan didn’t feel the same. He couldn’t. Even if sometimes he laughed a little too hard at one of Shane’s worse jokes or passed by him in the teacher’s lounge with an unnecessary touch to his back or gave him a smile that seemed to suggest he felt the same. Shane didn’t let himself believe it, if he did, he’d just fall for him even harder. So yeah, he opted for being a skeptic in this area too. 

The two still kept up their rivalry. Although it morphed to a more friendly version with the occasional flirty comment. It felt like flirting at times to Shane but he pushed that thought out as soon as it entered. Ryan was just friendly, he told himself. It’s not flirting, it’s simply friendly banter between friends. 

Midterms had came and went, so had winter break. Vacations always felt short, but this year it had felt long. Shane had stayed with his parents in Illinois over the holiday. He had only texted with Ryan once or twice, trying to stay more focused on his family who he rarely saw. But Ryan had texted him on Christmas morning, a simple “Merry Christmas, big guy!” He smiled a bit too big at that simple message. And again on New Years Eve, at 12:05, “Happy New Year, Shane!” with a picture of him with Jen, Steven, Andrew and a couple others he didn’t recognize. 

Shane sent a selfie of him and his beer, alone in his childhood bedroom not even watching the ball drop. “happy new year, ry.” It was simple, yet sweet. 

The day back from break was always, chaotic. Kids and teachers both wished that break was still on, that they weren’t in the building they had been in before all the fun of wintertime holidays. 

Ryan pulled in right as Shane did, the two parking only a spot apart. “Hey, stranger,” Shane said. 

“Shane, hey, how was your trip home?” He went around to his passenger door to grab his bag. 

“Same as every year, how was the New Years party, it looked fun.” 

“It was, our Easter one is somehow better though, you’re free to come to that when April rolls around.” 

“I might just have to take you up on that. My Easter plans involve getting drunk and eating chocolate, so being with people while getting drunk and eating chocolate sounds like way more fun.” Ryan laughed a bit too hard. 

Shane’s stupid head brought up the possibility again. He wasn’t sure why every time he seemed to be getting over Ryan or his daily thoughts about the many dirty things he wants to do to him seemed to dwindle, something would make him think otherwise, like maybe he does feel what I’m feeling. It was stupid. 

The weather outside perfectly captured his feelings today. It was raining, and had been for a while. It rarely rained in California but when it did, no one knew how to act, or drive. Which meant the school decided to keep student after dismissal to decrease the amount of potential accidents in the student parking lot. 

All the students were moved into the locker room after a thunderstorm warning was issued. The wind was whipping around the trees and administration was afraid of one of the trees coming through the windows, which Shane thought was unnecessary but it wasn’t his decision and he wasn’t the one who would potentially get sued by a parent if their kid got hurt. 

Shane decided to go to the supply closet that usually held water and food in case of an emergency like this. The door was open ajar, which Shane thought was odd but he entered anyways. Ryan was already in there, on his tiptoes, reaching for a box of what looked like granola bars on the highest shelf in the closet. Shane snickered which made him turn back and stare at him, “What? Not everyone is a sasquatch like you.” 

Shane could only laugh some more. He moved from where he was leaning, keeping the door open to help Ryan. Ryan’s eyes went wide when he noticed the door beginning to shut completely behind him. “Shane!” He shouted.   
The door closed before Ryan could get there. “What, Ry?” 

He sighed, “The door locks automatically, there’s some issue with it.” He paused in a moment of realization. “Great, now I’m trapped in here with you.” 

“You don’t have to sound that disappointed,” Shane said. 

Ryan leaned against the wall opposite Shane and laughed a little. “My phone is still in my classroom, how about you?” 

“Mine too. Sorry, little guy.” 

“You didn’t know, I should’ve warned you beforehand.” 

“Let’s get cozy then, Ryan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has major "only one bed" energy but ummmmmmmmmm thats that on that. kudos, comment, bookmark. show me u like my story pls n thanks i need validation and attention lol.


	4. A Simple Spaghetti With Sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the closet scene. and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg my baby is finished! im actually proud of this work, and really glad with the finished product!

“This is fun, isn’t it?”

Ryan leaned back to give himself some space. “Lots of fun.” 

They had been in there for ten minutes. The closet was small. Definitely not a place for two grown men to be in for an extended period of time. Ryan was hyper aware of every move he and Shane were making. Both of them trying their hardest to give the other space.

They exchanged awkward smiles and keep apologizing for invading the other’s bubble. Ryan had sat down after around twenty minutes. Shane soon followed. The silence was..uncomfortable, to say the least. Neither wanted to start a conversation, but they both wanted to talk. And it wasn’t like they had nothing to talk about. They had only seen each other outside of work once. It wasn’t like they had meaningful conversation that night.

“Why would they even have a closet that locks like that?” 

Ryan shrugged. “To keep the kids out?” 

“That’s a surprisingly good idea, Bergara,” Shane said. 

“Awe, thank you. You’re too kind, Madej.” 

He glanced over at Ryan who had a small smile on his face. It was oddly comforting. “You have a nice smile.” 

“Thanks.” His smile got bigger as his face got redder. “You do too.” 

Shane laughed before he returned the thank you. The exchange was much different than their usual, lighthearted, nothing-should-be-taken-seriously conversations. It was sincere. A rare moment of vulnerability for both of them. He liked it. He had rarely felt that comfortable with someone, especially Ryan, but it felt natural. Like this is what they should’ve been doing for the past few years. 

Ryan looked over at him again. His focus was on the tile floor they were sitting on. He looked deep in thought. It looked good on him. “Hey.” He placed his hand on Shane’s shoulder. 

“Hi,” He replied. 

“Why didn’t you like me when we first started working together?” 

“That was not what I was expecting, wow, um,” Shane laughed, “You seemed perfect. I hated it.” 

“Hated that I was perfect?” 

Shane shook his head. “Sorry, that’s dumb--” 

Ryan put his hand on his knee. “It’s not, I guess I can understand that. I hated you for the same reason.” 

“Really?” Shane questioned. “Me? Shane Madej?” 

“Yeah, I mean you were tall and funny and smart and all the teachers loved you and all the students loved you.” Shane couldn’t contain his laughter. 

“I’m sorry but, did you not hear everyone talking about the ‘hot new English teacher Bergara?’” 

“No! Okay...one time,” Shane smirked, “A couple times. But still, everyone thought you were a great teacher! And that compliment means way more than a few comments about your looks.” 

Shane’s laughter stopped. “You’re an amazing teacher, Ryan.” He gave the hand on his knee a pat. 

He smiled. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Shane met his eyes. All the unresolved tensions and feelings swirled the air around them. The fire fueled by them. He wasn’t sure where these feelings were coming from, and why the desire to kiss Ryan was so strong in this moment. But it felt right. 

Ryan leaned closer to his lips. “Can I?” 

His voice was rough and barely audible. “Please.” 

He was still unsure as he closed the difference between them. The kiss was soft and sweet, despite the fire they had felt a second before. They were dipping their toes in for now, not sure if this was what the other wanted. 

Ryan pulled away. “You’re a good kisser, too. How is that fair?” 

“I could say the same thing,” Shane quipped. 

Their position on the floor, side by side, was driving Ryan crazy. He wasn’t able to kiss him as deep as he wanted. Needed. He reached an arm out and placed it on the other side of Shane, and began straddling him. The sudden closeness made them both groan. 

“God, Ry, you’re so hot.” He ran his hands under Ryan’s shirt.

The skin to skin contact only made him hungry for more. Shane’s calloused hands drove him crazy. His fingers outlining Ryan’s abs, brushing past his nipples and up to his biceps. He came back down, playing with the hem of his shirt. “We can’t do this.” 

Ryan pulled away. “What?” 

“Not right now. In this closet, at our workplace.” 

“Oh,” he blushed, “I didn’t even think about that.” 

Shane thought he looked adorable blushing like that. It was a soft red. He looked so young and innocent, but incredibly sexy and aroused at the same time. His smile only got bigger as he placed a hand on either side of Shane’s face and leaned in. The kiss was sweet. 

He managed to pull himself off of Shane’s lap. Despite his body telling him not to. Ryan linked his fingers with Shane’s. “So, uh, if we get out of this supply closet, do you want to go on a real date?” 

“I would love to, Ry.” He squeezed his hand. 

His smile mirrored Shane’s. “Cool, cool, cool.” 

“No doubt, no doubt, no doubt?” He joked. 

Ryan’s laughter had never been so attractive. “Dinner and a Brooklyn Nine-Nine marathon?” 

“That sounds perfect.” Shane smirked to himself. “Everything with you sounds perfect.” 

“Even being locked in this closet?” 

“Especially being locked in this closet.” 

Ryan leaned his head onto Shane’s shoulder. “Good to know.” 

He pressed a kiss to the, now messed up, hair on Ryan’s head. It wasn’t long after that the door to the closet opened, one of their colleagues. He had some story about everyone being worried about them. The truth was more likely that they all thought that they were hooking up. Which, to be fair, was true. 

The Monday after the storm, and their date, had been relatively normal. They parked in their usual spaces, walked in side by side, joked around during passing periods, ate lunch together. The only difference being the end of the day. Ryan, instead of going to Chipotle, drove to Shane’s apartment where they cooked. 

Nothing special. A simple spaghetti with sauce that any college freshman could’ve made. The table in his kitchen that held his mail was cleared off and decorated with a candle. He set down the plates while Ryan got out two wine glasses. 

It felt natural to them. As though this is what they should’ve been doing since the beginning instead of dumb pranks. Shane hoped that they wouldn’t stop this. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this way about a three day relationship. Neither could Ryan. 

Two years after they began dating they got engaged. Most staff didn't know, or care, until then. Shane had proposed in his apartment that Ryan had moved into almost a year before. He cooked the same dinner as that first night they had made dinner together. A simple spaghetti with sauce. The table set with two wine glasses and a candle. 

Ryan had stayed after school to help a few students and didn’t arrive home until five. He knew he had time to set up candles around the apartment, cook dinner, and perfect his proposal speech. When he heard the door open, he walked into the living room. Ryan was in awe of the apartment. 

“Babe, what is this?” 

Shane could only smile fondly. “Come follow me.” He led him into the kitchen. 

“Our first time cooking dinner together we made spaghetti with sauce. You poured the wine, I set down the plates. We had one candle in the middle,” He reached into his pocket and started to get down on one knee. “When we sat down for dinner, I realized that I never wanted to stop being with you. I promised myself that I wouldn’t mess this up. I want to promise you now, that I will always love you. Although you believe in ghosts, and you can’t put a fitted sheet on a bed, and you make me watch ghost hunting shows, I love you so much. So, Ryan Steven Bergara, will you marry me?” 

His face was a giant smile. “Yes! Of course, I’ll marry you.” He let Shane put the ring on his finger. 

Shane breathed a sigh of relief, “That's what I was hoping you would say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u to everyone who left a comment or kudos or subscribed or bookmarked. you are the reason i kept writing this story even when i got writers block and it felt tough. i have another story almost done so be on the look out for that!

**Author's Note:**

> pls subscribe n bookmark n leave a kudos n leave a comment, basically validate me somehowwww. i love u all. thanks for reading!!!


End file.
